Rin's New Okaasan
by PleaseDoNotRead
Summary: total fluff. Rin and Shippo have a day of fun playing in the a meadow together.


A light humming drifted through the meadow of flowers as a little girl picked flowers with her companions that comprised of a two-headed dragon named Ah-Un, and a small toad youkai named Jaken. Jaken had always been with Rin for as long as she could remember. However, the reason she was with Jaken now, was because her true protector was away, "Where are you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she sang softly, "Jaken is following under you too…" and as she sang her little melody she noticed a light shuffling in a bush a few feet away. Her eyebrow quirked, a small trait that she had inherited from her protector. "Who's there?" she asked innocently. A small kitsune walked out of the brush. Her eyes widened when she saw his fuzzy tail, and her mouth made a silent "O". She wracked her mind for the place that she had seen the kitsune boy before. "You are the one that travels with the pretty lady!" she exclaimed, very proud of herself for remembering where she had seen him. He nodded slightly staring at her inquisitively.

"Yeah, and you're that kid that's always with Sesshoumaru, aren't you?" he said as if he knew all. Rin nodded vigorously, he had a very good memory. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked her. She shook her head slightly and pointed in the direction of a far off tree.

"Rin is not alone, Rin is with Jaken-sama." The kitsune looked over at the tree, and sure enough he saw a napping toad youkai beneath its shade.

"You shouldn't be out here with only that guy to protect you," he said with his eyes wide, "He'd be crushed by any youkai that came by!" Rin considered the boy's statement for a moment and her face brightened,

"Well Rin is not alone now! You can protect Rin." The boy blushed and put one of his pawed hands to the back of his head and scratched it nervously as he laughed bashfully. "Rin's name is Rin, what is yours?"

"I'm Shippo." He said proudly, poofing out his chest and pointing at himself. Rin giggled.

"You're funny, Rin likes you." she said. Shippo turned red from embarrassment. "Let's play!" and for the rest of the afternoon, the children played happily, it seemed as if neither child would run out of energy.

"Hey Rin," Shippo said after a while. She looked over at him attentively. He motioned for her to go to him, when she got there, he motioned for her to get a little closer as if he had a secret to tell her. He whispered something in her ear. Her smile widened, and she giggled a little and nodded her head.

* * *

"JAKEN-SAMA!!!" screamed a small voice, "JAKEN-SAMA!!!" there it was again. Jaken snapped awake. Looking around for the little human girl that had been left for him to protect. He searched in vain for where the voice was coming from. He ran in circles until he finally regained his bearing. "Rin!" he screamed, only to get a shriek in response. He followed the sound to the source where he finally found her with the half-breed, Inuyasha standing over her with a sword. His eyes widened as he resumed running around in circles waving his staff of heads around. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" he screamed, "Sesshoumaru-samaaaa!!!" 

"Keh," said Inuyasha, "Stupid toad." He lifted his sword for an attack, "Wind-Scar!" he shouted. Jaken closed his eyes and tears were streaming out from them.

"Please don't kill me! Take the child, take the child!" he was on the ground, begging. Inuyasha began to laugh, only his laugh was not the usual coarse, deep voice he remembered it to be, instead it was the laugh of a… child? Soon, Rin joined in with the laughing and Jaken just stared at the pair of them wide-eyed.

In a small poof of pink smoke, there stood a kitsune holding a stick laughing his heart out where "Inuyasha" had once stood. He gawked at the two of them, and he grew very angry. He bopped the two of them on the head with his staff. And both of them let out a pained cry. Soon, they were running all throughout the meadow, the children laughing at Jaken. And Jaken chasing them, swinging his staff at them. "Run Jaken! I think I hear Inuyasha!" the little kitsune taunted, shouting over his shoulder.

"Come back here, you insolent brats!" Jaken swung his staff at the child.

"Nya-Nya!" then the child blew a raspberry at him, (he stuck his tongue out at him) which further fueled Jaken's anger. Rin was giggling hysterically at Shippo's antics. Eventually the two children tired poor Jaken out, and he resorted to grumbling about them under his breath.

"Shippo-chan," she began quietly as the two sat picking flowers and making them into long flower-chains. She heard a "hmm?" and she continued to ask her question. "How come you are always with the pretty lady, when she is ningen like Rin, and you are youkai like Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked inquisitively. Shippo stiffened slightly. "My okaa-san and my otou-san died," he said, Rin carried a sad look on her face for her new friend. "but now Kagome takes care of me." he said cheerily. "She's my new kaa-san." He said proudly, without an ounce of remorse in his voice.

"Oh," Rin thought for a moment, "Then who is your new otou-san?" Shippo put one of his fingers to his chin and thought for a second.

"I guess Inuyasha is my new otou-san." He said, as he made a face. Rin laughed a little. "What about you, Rin, why do you travel with Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin's new otou-san, Rin's real otou-san is dead too." She said a little sadly, "But Rin does not remember him." she fell silent for a moment, "Rin needs a new okaa-san too." Shippo thought for a second and he smiled,

"You can share Kagome with me! She's a really good okaa-san." He said, but Rin shook her head.

"Rin thinks she has an okaa-san…." She looked back over at the tree. "Jaken-sama!" she exclaimed brightly. "Jaken-sama is not a lady like your okaa-san, but he takes care of Rin just like an okaa-san should." She said firmly, and Shippo knew that there would be no changing her mind.

"Shippo!" he heard in the distance, it was Kagome's voice, she was worried about him. His ears perked up at her voice. "Sorry Rin, I have to go, Kagome-kaasan is looking for me, I bet she's really worried about me by now." He said as he ran off.

"Good-bye, Shippo-chan!" she called as she waved farewell to him. He stopped his running for a moment and waved back. Soon he was on all fours again and running towards his okaa-san.

"Rin!" Jaken squawked from across the meadow. She looked back over at him.

"Hai!" She called back, "Coming Jaken-kaasan!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

A/N: Eh, I have no idea as to why I wrote this, to tell you the truth, I don't think I will leave it up for long, I hope that you enjoyed it


End file.
